Frozen Dunes Prologue
FROZEN DUNES By Justanoldcardtrick PROLOGUE Rift ' Rift’s wings beat through the cool air. The sounds of her escort’s muffled sighs ricocheted into her ears. Waves of heat swept through her icy scales as she landed onto a jagged rock, the night jet black. A tan, glossy dragon had come to meet her in the dimly lit cave, his barbed tail thrashing. Her deep blue eyes pierced through his, the air around them still. The gem covered walls glimmered as their talons tapped on them, echoing into the silence. Her white scales shifted, the heat almost unbearable. Sand flooded into the cave and she hissed, the particles stinging her eyes. The tan dragon offered his wing and she took it, nuzzling into his warm neck, despite the discomfort of the heat. He smiled, so Rift figured this must have pleased him. “So..”' Her voice seemed to fill the silence in the dark cavern, giving a new mood to the situation. Rift’s eyes shifted to stare into his glossy, black, eyes. His smile was filled with love and warmth as she nuzzled further into his wing. They eventually eased onto the damp cavern floor, the tan dragon’s legs and tail curving to fit her. She closed her eyes and smiled, her heart pounding. Her escorts, Glacier and Polar Bear, waited outside the door, mumbling about something. Rift grimaced and wrenched her jaw, wishing she could just be alone with Kalahari. His warmth hardly bothered her at all, as she was accustomed to it. Kalahari bent to face her and blinked softly, his face lit up. “I love you.” Although she already knew it, Rift seemed to feel reassured of their devotion every time she heard those words. Her white scales glittered in the moonlight, and Kalahari shivered due to their frigid aura. The three moons were full that night, and the air seemed perfect. Rift raised her front legs and hauled herself up, looking thoughtfully at the two white, tan, and brown eggs in the corner of the cave in a straw nest. The two dragons that lurked outside didn’t seem to care that two dragons from opposite tribes had an affair together. This was the least of their problems, due to the fact the Icewings and Sandwings had an alliance. Glacier twitched, hardly remembering that it was forbidden in all of Phyrria to have an affair with a dragon from a separate tribe. Polar Bear yawned and sat down, his eyes closing. Rift poked Kalahari with her frigid talon as the surface of one of the eggs began to crack. Kalahari raised in a hurry and gazed at the egg, bewildered. Rift leaned on him and she smiled, a tan dragon with white scales on his neck and white faded wings bursting out. He squawked and fell down as he hit the surface, Kalahari softly cradling the dragonet in his talons. The dragonet pecked at his father’s forearm and chirped softly, his barbed tail still forming. “Sonoran” Rift nodded, the name seeming to fit the dragonet. She wrapped her wings around Kalahari and grinned, their little creation causing her to beam with pride. The other egg began to crack, and she glanced to it, Kalahari tending to Sonoran. Two little talons emerged from the shell, pure white. The dragonet that emerged was pure white, with little drops of tan and blue dotting their back and wings. The only thing that was Sandwing about the dragonet was their snout and barbed tail. This dragonet, however, was silent. Rift scanned them, and she smiled. The little female dragonet curled up in her mother’s talons, starting to go to sleep. Rift looked at Kalahari, and they seemed to agree without speaking that her name would be Tundra. Sonoran squawked again and they laid down with their newborn dragonets. Rift brushed her wing over Kalahari and she pressed her forehead to his. He smiled and closed his eyes, breath beginning to fall into slumber. Rift, however, rolled over and looked at the ceiling of the cavern. She was wide awake, mind relatively blank besides one thought. I promise I’ll keep you safe, little dragonets. Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)